Peppa Pig (fanon series)
Peppa Pig (fanon series) is a series made to celebrate 5000 pages on the PPFW (Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki). It premired on Nickelodeon in England, and is scheduled to air on various channels in Fall 2018. Premise After graduating from playgroup, Peppa is wondering how kindergarten will work out for her and her friends. Starting with season 5, episode plots will vary and will not always have to obey the premise. Episodes Season 1 Note: Each episode is eight minutes long. #“Celebration” - PPFW gets 5000 pages. (6/11/18) #“The Group Returns” - Peppa and her friends visit the playgroup. #“Matthew's New Page” - Matthew creates a page in the Fandom with a cool writing. #"Show on the Road" - Tobias hurries back home when he realizes his favorite show is on. Many obstacles stand in his path. (6/18/18) #"The New ZBocks" - In order by the new Mr. Potato game, Peppa must buy a ZBocks 11 X before they're sold out. #"Secret Club" - Suzy tries to prove herself of being worth to enter Peppa's secret club. #"The Menace" - When Mummy Pig adopts Alex Pig, he proves to be insanely intelligent, and this scares the family, especially Tobias. (6/25/18) #"First Day Of Kindergarden (goes wrong)" - Peppa reaches Kindergarden, and things go haywire fast. #"Kylie Returns" - Kylie and her brother Kingsley return to Peppatown and catch up with Peppa and George. #"Peppa's Sweet Six" - Peppa turns six years old. They take her to Pig-E-Cheese, but her family ends up causing chaos everywhere. (7/2/18) #"George Can Speak!? " - George begins to speak in full sentences after learning from Alex. #"Tobias Vs. Chloe" - Tobias accuses Chloe of being little, and it launches an all-out war between the two. #"Treehouse Battle" - Peppa and her gang make a treehouse, and then Emily's Clique make a better treehiuse, then Rebecca's Pact does the same. This goes on until George and his friends build a treehouse. (7/9/18) #"UNDERAGE!" - Peppa makes an account on PPFW underage, so she views pages with horror content and it scares her. #"Ready Spaghetti" - Tobias fails in cooking. #"Comedy Silver" - Daddy Pig tries stand-up comedy. (7/16/18) #"My Surf, My Turf" - Peppa and Suzy think they have the beach to themselves. Meanwhile, Mummy Pig fails at surfing. # "Castle of Sand" - At the beach, continuing from the last episode, Alex makes a sand castle so massive Peppa and Suzy try to tear it down. # "Orgami" - Peppa learns about Orgami, but is so good she starts bragging about it. (7/23/18) #"One Decade ago" - Tobias tells stories about him when he was George's age. he also talks aBout how annoying Peppa was as a baby. #"Super Silly Scooter" - Peppa calls George's bike silly, and then it comes t life and saves her. #"Seek and Do Not Hide" - Peppa's friends get mad at her when she starts cheating. (7/30/18) #"The Scariest Cinema" - Peppa insists on watching a movie obviously with scary content.ha #"Destroyed Game" - Peppa and George accidentally delete Tobias' video game's save file after invading his room, and they try to cover up the evidence. #"George the Lifesaver" - George is the deciding vote on whether the family should go to Potato City or visit the ducks. (8/6/18) #"Train-Wreck" - Baby Alexander (who is currently a year old) is terrified about getting on a train. #"The Birthday of a Kid" - Alex turns four, and the family tries to make a party entertaining enough for his standards. #"Putrid Pizza" - After a new Pizza Place opens in Peppatown, Chloe gets a job there as a cook. Peppa doesn't like Chloe's pizza, but she tries to cover it up. (8/13/18) #"Broken Tobias" Mummy Pig forces Tobias to get off hsi electronics and earn money. Tobias starts a cleaning service, and obviously fails. #"Cord-Cutting" - Mummy Pig cuts the family's cable deal, but the rest of the family wants cable back.. #"Fiesta in Siesta" - Peppa has an odd dream during a camping trip. Soon, Tobias, Matthew, Alex and George enter the dream. (24 minute season finale (8/20/18)) Season 2 # "Candy's Nine Lives" - The kids pull pranks on Candy when she says she has nine lives. This becomes a problem when she only has one life left. (9/20/18) # "Peppa's Movie" - Peppa tries to make a movie. # "Asia Day" - Peppa the class dresses in countries that are part of the Asia. # "Tobias vs. Chloe 2: Big Balloon" - During a prank war, Chloe thinks she's killed Tobias. (9/27/18) # "Terriball I: The Bad One" - Peppa is knocked by a tetherball. # "Sweet Tongue" - Peppa realises she can't taste anymore. # "Fairytales" - Peppa and her friends were assigned to tell stories. (10/4/18) # "George, Stay Out!" - George breaks into Peppa's room. # "Family "Foto"" - Mummy Pig tries to gather the family for a photo. # "Purple Dino" - A Large, animatronic dinosaur escapes the Dinosaur park and attacks Daddy Pig. (10/11/18) # ' '"The New Fish " - Tobias gets a fish named Algae, the latter of which scares Peppa. # "Science Schtick" - Peppa messes up some chemicals of a famous scientist, and it gives her weird effects. # "Line Leader Suzy" - Suzy leads the line, and it causes the kids to go on a wild goose chase. (10/18/18, 5 minutes) # "Middle-O-George" - George starts to think he is the middle child, and acquires middle child syndrome. # "The Three Princesses Peppa" - Peppa, in her dream, meets Pappa and Poppo, two princesses like her, and they slay a dragon, while also protecting the weak knight. (11 minutes) # "Scared Silly" - A real ghost haunts the kids in kindergarden, and Alex has just the machine to catch it! (HALF HOUR SPECIAL, 8/25/18) # "Stop the Bus!" - The kids realize the bus left them, and they have 20 minutes to get to school. (11/1/18) # "Brother's Got Back" - Tobias does some stupid things realizing at least one of his brothers will assist him. # "Chessmate" - Rebecca constantly beats Peppa at chess. # "Clever or Never?" - Tobias learns how gullible Peppa is. (11/8/18) # "LunchBin" - Peppa brings in lunch from home, and has to hide it from everybody. # "The Illusions" - Tobias plays FNAF all night and then becomes scared of everything. # "Sell-Outs" - Mummy Pig wastes money on scratch cards while Tobias and Peppa are eating everybody out of house and home. (11/15/18) # "All Matthew'd Up" - Matthew and Tobias have a hard time growing up. # "The Lost Change" - Peppa accuses Tobias of stealing her money. # "Friendship" - Mummy Pig tells the story of how Peppa and Suzy Sheep became friends. (25 minutes, 11/22/18) # "The Scrapegoat" - Peppa gets blamed for George's mistakes. (11/29/18) # "Changes" - Daddy Pig's third favorite show is cancelled. # "Pigs of a Snout" - Peppa and George pretend to act like Alex to annoy him. # "Mystery Mania" - Daddy Pig goes missing during a house party, so Peppa (with some assistance) tries to figure out what happened to him. (24 minutes, 12/6/18) # "New Services" - Tobias sets up a system where if people pay him 5 dollars, he'll do their homework. Alex is able to see through his scam. (12/13/18) # "Rusty Rocket" - Grmapy Rabbit takes everybody for a spin in his rocket. (11 minutes) # "Kindergarden Daze" - Peppa starts smuggling toys from Kindergarden under Tobias' command. (5 minutes) Season 3 # "The Shock-Out!" - Suzy and Emily start spreading embarrassing facts about Peppa. (1/3/19) # "Burger Pig Effect" - Peppa and his family want to make a commercial at the Burger Pig diner, but they ran out of money. # "Zuzu and Zaza's Birthday" - Peppa works as a wparty assistant to earn money, andd ends up on cake duty at Zuzu and Zaza's birthday party. # "Back To School" - Peppa George, Chloe's brother, Alexander, Alexander is 4 years old and goes to a private school when Peppa and George their friends abandoned Kindergarten while Alexander and 4 year old The kindergarten children complete the 3 and finishes # "Rebecca and Tiddles (The Turtle and the Hare in Chile, Scaninavia, New Porkville, and Thessoll (Quarlin))" - Peppa tells a classic fable about The Turtle and the Hare. (4/4/19) # "The Dreamstalk" - Peppa, George, Alex, Tobias, and Matthew all have a dream about climbing a beanstalk, each with different outcomes. # "The Pig That Flew" - As per Peppa's request, Alex designs wings that let Peppa fly. # Brazilian Nusery Rhymes - Mario Southern Lapwin sing the of the Brazilian nursery rhymes March Little Solider (Marcha Soldado) Scat Cat (Atirei o pau no gato) Skipping Round and Round (Ciranda Cirandinha) and other (8/9/2019) Specials Note: Most specials are online-only to prevent scheduling issues. # 12 Days of Christmas - It’s the Twelve Days Of Christmas... Peppa Pig Style! This will be a web-only Christmas special.Back To SchoolBrazilian Carnival Songs TBA Reception Ratings The series debuted at #2 for Peppish television premieres with 3.17 million viewers, being only beaten by The idiot channel's "The Dummies", which had 5.86 million viewers. According to Grielsen, the series gets an average of 3.90 million viewers per premiere, making it the fifth highest rated Matrix Original Series, being only beaten by Quickxel, Super Meat Boy: The Series, Blackish, and Taffyland. Critical Reception The series was met with Positive reviews. Betacritic, review aggregator gave it a 85/100, averaged about 7.8/10, which signals "positive reviews" Gallery of Best Moments Mqdefault (1).jpg|Daddy Pig: never will get my ice cream your dinosaur (Purple Dino) mqdefault (2).jpg|Peppa: I'm afraid of my fish. (The New Fish) mqdefault (4).jpg|Peppa 2: we fled yeaah (The Three Princesses Peppa) 20180902 165504.jpg|Ghost: I'll haunt you Peppa! (Scared Silly) sketch-1537036603546.png|Everyone: Happy Asia Day (Asia Day) hqdefault (1).jpg|Peppa: I hope Zuzu and Zaza like the cake (Zuzu and Zaza's birthday) Screenshot_20190712-195910_YouTube.jpg|Mario: I'm threw the stick at scare the cat (Brazilian Nusery Rhymes Trivia *Due to most of the show's writers having also written for Peppa's adventures, there are a couple of references to the show. *The show is animated using cels, meaning that frames are drawn by hand with pencil, and are then scanned, inked, and colored on a computer. Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-offs